School of Sweetness
by Touch of sweetness
Summary: My AU teacher fic. Everyone is teachers. We mainly follow Belle, Mr Gold, Regina and Robin and the stuff they get up to as teachers. Upload Date: every other Friday. Hope you like it and don't forget to fave and review. Rating, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys, this is my new story, as I am coming up to summer and I'm about halfway through my exam's, I thought I would start my writing again. I aim to upload this every other Friday, and my Tastes of Rumbelle one shot's the other week on Friday. This may not happen, because I am away on a month long activity trip for 16-17 year olds in July after my birthday, so then It may go up on the Saturday, other than that I will try to stick to this.**

The school was relatively small, with only one main building, with the 'Storybrooke high' sign on the top. The grounds are in front and the car park adjacent to the building. It looked like a quaint little school, of course it was relatively empty as it is only half seven in the morning and the school doesn't open until ten past eight.

'Well. It's different to Australia.' Belle thought to herself. She was stood at the very front, just stepped through the bright red gate. She had obviously been stood there taking it in for a little longer than necessary, because she heard a cough from behind her.

"Ma'am, are you alright." A voice with a Scottish accent asked politely from behind her. She turned to face the stranger and he nearly took her breathe away, quite literally. He wore a dark grey suit, with a white shirt, a blue and grey striped tie and a pair of black shoes. He stood straight, looking directly at her as she practically drooled over him.

"Miss?"

"Oh right, I'm so sorry." She blushed and held out her hand. "I'm Belle French, the replacement for Mr Will Scarlet, the English teacher."

"Well, Hello Miss French. It's nice to see I'm no longer the only one with a different accent." He smiled at her. "Though, be prepared the children will rip you apart for it."

"Well, I'm tough. Don't worry." She returned the smile. "Would you kind sir escort me to reception."

"Why of course, my lady." He laughed and started towards the front of the building.

They walked towards it, talking of their home countries and how they came about to be here, in Storybrooke, Maine. When they arrived at the reception, they were greeted by the receptionist, Ashley.

"Mr Gold." She said with a monotone voice. "Ooooh. New person. Are you the new English teacher?"

"Hi, yeah that's me. I'm Belle French, new English teacher." Belle had a feeling she would be repeating herself a lot.

"Okay, if you come with me, you can sign all the final forms and then I'll show you to the staff room."

"Okay, well I'll see you later Mr. Gold and we'll continue this conversation then." Belle waved goodbye to her first, new colleague.

"So you're from Australia?" the receptionist inquired, whilst showing her where to sign on the forms.

"Is it that obvious? Yeah. I am. Born and raised there. Just moved over here for work." Belle smiled at the young girl. "Congratulations. So how far along are you?" She asked looking at her bump.

"What do you mean how far along am I?" She looked confused, then hurt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't..."

"'I'm just kidding." She laughed. "I'm six months, so she's coming soon."

"You had me then. Seriously, I got worried." Belle laughed along with the girl.

Soon, the forms were signed and Ashley walked her towards the staff room.

"Good luck." She said her goodbye to Ashley and looked in the window of the staff room. There was around ten people in the room, in small groups chatting, everyone except Mr Gold, who was sat in the corner reading a novel, drinking a cup of coffee by himself.

Belle walked in to the room, unnoticed by most of them and walked towards the kitchenette, to make a cup of tea. She observed that there was six women and about six men, including Mr. Gold, in the room. She would eventually introduce herself to everyone, but the staff room seemed so much like high school, with everyone stood in cliques.

'There's always the popular group and the not so popular ones.' Belle thought to herself, when she was interrupted by a voice.

"Can you pass the sugar? I'm in desperate need of it, so early in the morning." A dark haired woman asked.

"Yeah sure." Belle replied, sliding the pot of sugar along the counter. "I'm Belle French, the new English teacher y the way."

"Ruby Wolfe, French." She replied with a smile. "Thanks for the sugar. We'll talk more later, got to get to my classroom."

Once Ruby had gone, Belle was left to herself. She decided to go talk to Mr Gold as she didn't think she could face having to introduce herself to more new colleagues.  
"Hey Mr Gold, it's Belle again."  
"Miss French. Sit. Please." He replied, signalling to the seat next to him and closing his book.

"So what that you're reading?" Belle asked, always curious about literature.

"Oh just an old favourite of mine, Oliver Twist. I trust you've read it."

"Of course. I do enjoy the old classics." She smiled at him, glad to have found someone that shares her love of old classics. However, their conversation was cut short, by the on site bell.

"Is that really the time? I'm usually in my classroom by now. I bid thee farewell once again my lady."

"Wait! Would you be as kind to show me to my room, kind sir?"

"Oh of course, my lady."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

4th - free period

lunch

5th

"Goodbye kind sir." Belle stumbled into her classroom, bidding farewell to Mr Gold. Their classrooms were two doors down from each other, due to History and English being on the same floor. Belle's classroom was relatively large and could probably fit about thirty students inside it, comfortably. She has an electronic whiteboard at the front of the classroom, by her desk. The desks were arranged into seats of two and rows between each set of desks. She began to layout the books that her first class of year 11's would need. They were going to study Lord of Flies for the first half term that she taught them. Since she was not given a tutor group, as she is new, she had an extra five minutes to set out the classroom and get her lesson properly ready.

When the bell went to signal the first lesson, Belle took a deep breath and walked towards the door and waited for the chaos that would be her first lesson. When the students walked through the door, she greeted each one of them and handed them a text book, to help them with understanding Lord of the Flies.

Once all the students were seated, she stood at the front of the class and introduced herself "Hey guys, as you've probably already guessed, I'm your new English teacher and just in case you didn't notice, I'm Australian. Any questions?" A room full of teenage faces stared back at her. "Okay I'll take that as a no. Let's get started then."

The first two lessons passed relatively quickly, although Mr Gold was right about them tearing her apart for her accent. One second they would be discussing background of Lord of the Flies, then a comment would be made about Kangaroo's or the heat. Belle took all the jokes in her stride though, so it would be a funny and interesting year.

Although it was her first day at Storybrooke High, she was lumped with the break time cafe duty. She had been charged with the outrageous queue system and letting people get there lunch. For the first five minutes of duty, she was completely by herself in charge of the entire cafe because of the other teacher, being late. Of course, being Belle, she didn't blame them too much, they were probably just running late.

The queue seemed to go on forever, she had no clue how the pupils weren't going crazy for some food. After about ten minutes, the second teacher came to keep the rest of the cafe in check. To her surprise it was Mr Gold. He spotted her and walked towards her. They kept each other company, absorbed in each others presence, they hadn't realised the food flinging that was taking place. Well that was until one hit Mr Gold in the side of his face. It was so unexpected that Belle found herself laughing so hard she snorted at him.

"Oh is that how you want to play it Miss French?" Mr Gold smirked as brought his mash filled hand and tapped her on the face with it. She stood looking indignant with her mouth wide open, catching flies. That was it. The war had begun.

Belle spun around, found the nearest tray of food and threw the entire contents of it over him, which proceeded into the two adults, barring the dinner ladies, joining in with the madness. The room was chaotic, there was no longer any surface not covered in some kind of food or drink.

Mr Gold and Miss French had stopped mid way through play fighting over the pot of gravy, mash and sausage, with Mr gold's hands on her arms, staring into each others eyes and they began to lean in, when they were yanked apart by an almighty whistle.

Everyone looked in the direction that the whistle came from, spotting the head, everyone dropped the food they were holding, as if it made them look innocent, well

everyone except Belle and Mr Gold.

"Everyone in this room, get scrubbing." Regina told everyone sternly. Except you Mr Gold and Miss French, your coming with me." The bell for class rang as they were walking to Regina's office.

"Don't go anywhere, Someone is covering your lesson Gold and you have a free French." The two teachers looked at each other in dismay. There was no way they were going to get out of the trouble they have got themselves into. The door to Regina's office slammed behind them.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Regina shouted.

"We just got caught up in it Miss Mills and we're very sorry about it. Of course we will help the pupils clean it up." Belle grovelled.

"No wont. We were dragged into it by the children and we shouldn't have to help clean up a mess at we didn't start." He refused indignantly.

"Gold. Don't push your luck." Regina looked him straight in the eye, to which he just smirked at.

"Don't forget our little arrangement Regina?" He almost laughed as she cursed under her breath.

"Okay, fine. You two can go, Scot free, but take this as a warning. If anything like that happens again, ..."

"There will be serious punishments, yeah we got it Regina." Gold called as himself and Belle left the room.

"Try to keep your hands off each other as well!" She shouted as they closed the door.

"How the hell do you get away with that?"

"Well, I don't have to do anything extra like trips or anything because I do some of the accounts for her. It's a pretty good deal."

For the rest of the day, their paths didn't cross. Although as Belle was locking her room up, she noticed a post it note on her door, that read

 _Thanks for being an ally today in this hell hole, I don't usually have one. - Gold_

So with a smile, she left her first day of teaching at Story Brooke high and drove home.


	3. AN - NCS

AN: HI GUYS, SO I'M GOING AWAY ON NCS, FOR A MONTH STARTING MONDAY, AND I'M ONLY BACK ON WEEENDS, MEANING UPDATES MIGHT TAKE A SMALL BREAK. YOU MIGHT ME LUCKY AND GET AN UPDATE, BUT DON'T HO LD YOUR BREATH AS I'M LIKELY TO BE TIRED OR BUSY, SO I'M SORRY. I UNDERSTAND WHEN YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER OF A FIC AND THE AUTHER IS ON A BREAK. I WILL BE BACK SOON THOUGH!

I AM AWARE THAT I MISSED THIS WEEKS UPDATE, BUT I GOT WRITERS BLOCK REALLY BAD, SO IF I COULD GET SOME SUGGESTIONS, IT WOULD BE APPRECIATED GREATLY.

I'M GOING TO UPLOAD A FIRST CHAPTER OF MY FIRST WATERLOO ROAD FANFIC NOW, SO IF YOU WERE A FAN OF THAT SHOW, PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT. IT'LL BE BASED AROUND RACHEL AND EDDIE, FROM SERIES 3 ONWARDS, BUT IT IS VERY MUCH AU.

ANYWAY, THANKS GUYS AND I'LL BE BACK SOON!

\- Touch Of Sweetness xxx


	4. AN

A/N: Hi everyone. I know it has been absolutely ages, but I kind of caught up with life, then college happened. But now that I am settled into college, I am gunna start on here again. I plan on reviewing my old fics. If they get continued, it is likely they will be either re-written or tweaked, so I feel more comfortable carrying on with them. Now for specifics:

The sequel to "I'll take care of you": I will be re-reading it then deciding if I think that there is a story that I could write continuing on from this.

"Moment's of Reddie" will NOT be continued and has been taken down as I am not very comfortable with how OOC it was and overall I hate it!

"School Of Sweetness" will most likely be tweaked or re written then continued, when I have the time.

Upcoming fics:

I have many Carlesme (Carlisle x Esme, from Twilight) fics in the works that I have been working on for a little while. I have one that just needs typing up, then It can be posted. This is a one shot. I also have a longer fic, which I am in the planning stages of at the moment. It will be about Esme's life, from when she first met Carlisle as a 16 year old girl, through both her human and vampire life, until I feel like I have a good place to stop.

Thanks for your patience,

TouchOfSweetness x


	5. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I know it's been ages guys, but as I said in my last update, life kinda got in the way. Anyway I hope you enjoy this one.**_

It was the Friday of Belle's first week teaching at Storybrooke high, and she had already made a few friends out of Ruby, the French teacher, Ashley, the receptionist and Mr Gold, the history teacher. Mr Gold, quickly became her best friend. They would meet in either of their classrooms for lunch and talk endlessly about any random thing they could think of. Although they were extremely close, he still refused to tell her his name, it had become a running joke between them. She would have to guess at least three names everyday. She found herself wishing she was with him all the time, it was becoming un healthy addiction to seeing him, she got butterflies every time she was near him and felt an urge to have as much physical contact as possible. She just couldn't help herself. It was becoming increasingly more difficult to be around him without being in constant physical contact with him.

It was a Friday of another week at Storybrooke high and Belle was completely settled in, after two weeks of teaching there. She knew of all of the staff, whether they had spoken, or not. She was in her classroom, on her break, preparing for the next lesson of the day. Mr Gold was sat on of the student's desk, chomping on an apple. Belle was walking around the room, placing a copy of 'Lord of the Flies' on each occupied desk. When she reached where Mr Gold was sat, she smiled at him and asked him to move, politely. He smirked at her.

"What's in it for me?"

"You won't be beaten to death by me with this defaced book." Belle looked threateningly at him. He still showed no signs of moving, so she lifted the book and went to hit him. When it got close to him, he caught her hand and looked straight at her, with his gorgeous eyes. He seemed to move closer to her. She did the same, still gazing into his eyes. Their faces were almost touching.

"Get in there Sir." Someone called from the door, drawing them out of their bubble. Belle turned towards her classroom door and saw her entire year 11 class wolf whistling, laughing and waving.

"I think the bell went." Belle laughed. "Now get out of here, you've got a class and as you can see, so do I."

"I'll see you at lunch then lass." He bid her farewell and bowed to her.

"Get. I will beat you with this book, just because the kids are there, doesn't mean I won't do it." She giggled at him.

Both the teachers were teaching year 11 classes, not having an easy time of it. Belle had it worse due to the students seeing them two almost kissing. Gold's class was full of 'little shits' as he call them but he usually managed it. He had the class reading their notes on the Bay of Pigs, before he questioned the class, which they did, in silence, as usual. Gold could be brutal, which made him one of the most hated teachers in the school, second to Miss Zelena Habit, the science teacher, or the Wicked Witch of the West, as the pupils called her.

However, Belle was just the opposite. She was adored for being kind and fair to all of her students, even though they made as many references to Australia as they could in every piece of work that they did for her. She had set an essay on theories of what the beast could be, in 'The Lord of Flies' and one kid submitted this hugely elaborate theory on how the beast was a kangaroo. Even though it was ridiculous, she couldn't give it a low grade considering how well written and structured it was, which frustrated her to no end. When she told Gold, all he did was laugh and told her that he did warn her, then carried on laughing. Once the excruciating lesson was over, they had an hours break and both of them were on duty for the first half, not in the café this time. They were to watch over the large area of grass, reserved for the year 11's, in the middle of the school. She grabbed her coat and scarf, after seeing the weather, she knew it would be freezing outside. She did not consider this when she chose her outfit for the day, which happened to be a floral skirt, heels and a black shirt that reached a little bit lower than mid-thigh. Not a good choice for the weather. Mr Gold was already stood in the middle of the grass, waiting for her. When she reached him, he inquired as to how torturous her last lesson was.

"Just the usual marsupial jokes. You?"

"Absolutely fine. Just had them reading and then I quizzed them." He replied. Just at that moment, they heard many phones go off, it seemed like everyone in the year 11 area got one. Of course they didn't mind phones at break, because they felt that the students needed a break, after all the teachers used them at their breaks. The pupils all reached for their phones took one look at the message and instantly snapped their heads towards the two teachers on the grass.

"What are they looking at?" Gold asked.

"I'm going to hazard a guess that it is something to do with us." Belle laughed at the situation, not bothered by it.

"Well I'm going to find out." Gold insisted. "Mr Reeves. Get here. Now." He is a year 11 student of Belle's. He was the first one that gold spotted laughing at them, so picked him.

"Miss." He smiled at Belle, then glared at Gold. "Sir."

"What is all this on everyone's phones?" He interrogated the boy.

"Well that would be the picture of you and Miss French almost making out in the middle of the classroom." He sassed.

"WHAT?" Gold yelled. "I demand to see this image. NOW!" The young boy thrust his phone under their noses, where a fairly clear image of them two in the moment covered the screen. Belle saw the photo and threw back her head and laughed, earning her a disapproving look from Gold, who clearly did not find anything about this amusing.

"Kids will be Kids. It's not like we are doing anything wrong in it. It'll blow over, I promise." Belle calmed down his rage. It seemed that she had the rare ability to make him feel better by just being near.

Soon their duty was over and they headed inside as the bell for the next lesson rang. The corridors were swamped, as usual, making it difficult for them to pass. Most of the talk, in the hallways, was of them but they just ignored most of it.

"I just ship it so much." The pair heard one voice over the rest chatting away. Belle smiled at this comment.

"What the bloody hell has a ship got anything to do with it?" Gold asked, oblivious to the younger way of talking about relationships.

"You don't want to know."


End file.
